A configuration of a vital information measurement device in the related art includes an input terminal to which a biosensor is connected, a voltage application section that applies voltage to the input terminal, a determination section that is connected to the input terminal, a control section that is connected to the determination section, and a display section that is connected to the control section (see Patent Literature (hereinafter, abbreviated as PTL) 1, for example).
In the vital information measurement device in the related art, before a blood-sugar level in blood is measured, 1) the biosensor is connected to the input terminal of the vital information measurement device, 2) voltage is applied to the biosensor before being supplied with blood from the voltage application section through the input terminal, and 3) it is determined whether the biosensor is a suitable one. Then, the measurement of the blood-sugar level is performed.